1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical devices and, in particular, to optical waveguides.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, waveguides may be used to carry electromagnetic waves including electromagnetic waves at optical frequencies. Traditional optical waveguides have limitations, however.